


Birthday Boy.

by EvakLove



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday treats, M/M, Massage, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvakLove/pseuds/EvakLove
Summary: It`s the eve of Evens birthday and Isak has a special night prepared.





	Birthday Boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I`ve had this part written for so long and never finished it, now Even`s birthday is just a distant memory ... but here it is any way.

It`s Even`s birthday eve and he was just getting in from work. He closed the front door behind him and kicked off his shoes before looking around  
a seemingly quiet flat. Hanging up his jacket he stepped past the slightly open kitchen door and caught a glimpse of Isak inside.  
He quickly looked into the main room to see the bed made, the room tidy and the table clear of the usual pile of school books and Isak`s laptop,  
instead it was set out for a meal, two place settings with candles and a little group of flowers in a tiny vase in the centre. Even smiled to himself.

Staying quiet he looked around the kitchen door to see Isak with his back to him, occupied at the cooker.  
"Hey what`s all this ?" Even chirped as he stepped into the kitchen watching as Isak moved over to the sink.  
Isak`s head quickly spun around. 

"Oh .. Even .. shit ... oh ... hang on .." He babbled as he poured the contents of the pan he was holding into a strainer in the sink and put it back down.  
Isak bounced across the kitchen floor and lept up into Even`s arms which instinctivly held him tight around his waist. Isak hugged Even`s neck and made happy sounds as he kissed any available inch of skin. 

"That`s the kind of welcome I like" Even smiled.

Pulling back their eyes met and loosening their grips a little Isak slid down until his feet touched the floor again, but still leaning up enough to catch their lips in a soft kiss.  
"Have you missed me?" Even asked keeping his face close.

"Always" Isak smiled, his hands loosened themselves from his neck and threaded into Even`s soft hair as he lent in for another kiss.

 

"So what`s going on?" Even asked again as Isak finally moved back to the sink and put the contents of the strainer back into the pan.

"I`m cooking" Isak replied glancing back over his shoulder with such a pleased expression.

"I can see that, but why?" Even grinned.

"It`s a pre birthday surpirse, as you know about your party tomorrow night and have plans with your parents tomorrow while  
I`m at school I thought I`d plan a special night just for us". Isak smiled to himself as he took the pan back to the cooker hob.

Even shakes his head in disbelief that with everything Isak had already organised his still thinks to go the extra mile.

"I love it already" Even grined as he got closer behind Isak and watched as he stired a pan of red sauce on the hob. "So whats on the menu ?"

"Spaghetti bolognase" Isak smiled glancing back.

Even`s favourite. 

As he closed the gap between them, Even snaked his hands around Isak`s waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.  
"And you made all this just for me?" He asked softly.

"Yes, from scratch ... "Isak said proudly. "... well not the spaghetti, I know my limits with pasta, but everything else".

Even squeezed his waist a little bit more. "You`re so clever".

 

Isak picked up the pan of sauce and meat balls that had been bubbling away and started to pour it over the strained spaghetti.

"Now, I`ve just got to not spill this all over the place and it`ll be done" Isak spoke carefully putting all his concentration in balancing the pan.

"I`d best not distract you then..." Even started. "...especially by doing this..." His lips pecked a kiss to Isak`s neck making him jolt.

"No ... stop.." Isak shrieked nearly dropping the pan.

"Or this..." Even added followed by a string of kisses on the other side of his neck which instantly set Isak into a fit of giggles.

"Even, that`s not fair" he called out as his hand started to wobble making sauce dribble over of the side the pan.

Even put a hand over Isak`s and helped him keep steady while Isak spooned out the last of the sauce.

"Perfect" Even whispered placing one more kiss to his skin.

 

Isak put the empty pans in the sink and returned his attention to the food.

"Anything I can help with chef" Even smiled, still amused by all Isak`s new success at cooking. 

 

It hadn`t always been like that and Even`s patience had been warn a bit thin at times as he attempted to teach him. But he loved that Isak tried  
and knew that he was doing his best because of Even, so it wasn`t always down to him to cook for them after being at work all day, and so that Isak could make something wholesome and comforting on the days when Even couldn`t face getting out of bed let alone going into the kitchen.

The first time Isak surprised him with a meal that he had cooked all my himself it made Even cry if he`s honest. The kitchen was a mess and the food was a bit unusual, but it was made with love and therefore it was delicious.

 

"You can grab us some beers" Isak replied bringing Even`s mind back to now.  
Isak spooned the food out onto two plates as Even pulled the botttles from the fridge and followed him as he left the kitchen into the main room and put the plates down on the table.  
Even opened the beers and reached into his pocket for his lighter to light the two candles on the table. He sat down and looked at the three small yellow flowers in the vase and smiled.  
"Nice dandelions"

Isak grinned and lent forwards to meet Even lips in a soft kiss before they tucked into their dinner.

 

 

Once the meal had finished, the table cleared and most of the washing up done in between the usual moments of hugs, giggles and kissing, Isak joined Even back in the main room as he put the still lit candles to one side safely. Even got up close to Isak and slid his hands around his waist.

"Thank you for dinner it was delicious, it was a lovely surprise" Even beamed and lent in to kiss Isak`s mouth - but he pulled back.

"That was only part one" Isak grinned.

"Part one? What do you mean?" Even replied.

"I mean that the meal wasn`t the whole suprise, I`ve planned more". Isak`s hands stroked at Even`s arms.

Even pulled Isak flush to his body. "Tell me" He smiled.

"No" Isak giggled as he squirmed to get free from Even`s embrace but his hold was too strong. 

Even`s lips met with Isak`s neck again and to one of the places where his kisses got the most reaction.

 

"Tell me" Even whispered against Isak`s skin making him shiver.

"You`ll find out..." Isak said using all his resistance. "...but first I need you to do something for me"

Even`s head shot up quickly and looked questioningly into Isak`s eyes.

"Kiss you ?..." Even started. "..lick you ?...take off your pants and..."

"No, not just yet" Isak inturupted, smiling and holding Even back.

"What then?"

"Go and get in the shower" Isak replied still grinning.

"Oh, wet birthday sex I like it" Even gushed taking hold of Isak`s hand and heading for the door.

"No, just you" Isak pulled back.

"Ok thats no fun" Even pouted.

"Just go...". Isak instructed with a giggle. "...I want you to have a long relaxing hot shower, really unwind. I`ve put some clothes in the bathroom  
I`d like you to put on afterwards, then come and join me back in here" Isak finished as he guided Even towards the doorway.

"I`m intrigued" Even smiled raising his eyebrows. 

He gently held Isak`s face and kissed him deeply enough to make Isak moan into it. 

"I`ll miss you".

 

When Even came back into the room he saw that Isak had pushed the table into the corner and placed a single chair in the middle of the small open space. The curtains were closed and soft lights joined the flickering candle light.

Even was wearing a pair of grey jogging bottoms, a black vest top and had bare feet, he wasn`t that surpirsed by the choice of clothes because he knew just how much Isak liked him in them but wondered that the reason was tonight.

"Nice shower?" Isak asked getting closer. 

He had changed too, Even didn`t know what was underneath but Isak was now wearing his bath robe that showed off his bare legs.

"It was nice yes, a bit lonely though" Even replied looking around and taking it all in.

"You look gorgeous..." Isak smiled leaning up to kiss Even on the cheek. "... now you`re sutibly relaxed we can start the next part of the night...come and sit down here" Isak took hold of Even`s hand and guided him to sit down on the chair that faced the far wall.

Isak moved behind him, and picking up his phone from the table selected the play list of soothing music he had made a few days ago and let the first song start to play.

 

"What`s this?" Even asked looking back. He watched as Isak picked up a small bottle from the table and put it into his robe pocket before standing behind him. 

"I`m giving you a massage" Isak said softly as he encouraged Even to turn his head back and face forwards.

He ran his hands across Even`s shoulders and down his arms gently moving his hands to his sides and resting them on the edge of the seat. Holding them there Isak lent in close to the side of Even`s face.

"I need you to relax, keep your hands here and enjoy" he whispered.

"Oh I will" Even sighed with a smile.

 

Wetting his hands with the bottle of oil from his pocket Isak`s fingers slid over the skin of Even`s shoulders, warming over the surface before gently pressing into the muscles around his upper arms.  
His fingers slid under the vest straps kneeding the muscles at the base of Even`s neck and back down his upper arms squeezing firmly as he heard Even sigh with contentment and let himself be taken over by the sounds from the music playing, the smell of the oil, and the sensation of Isak`s fingers gliding over his body.

Isak pressed carefully up the side of Even`s neck while supporting his head in his other hand until his fingers found a tight muscle that ran up to the base of his skull. Massaging gently with each finger tip Isak moved in small circles up the length of Even`s neck.

"Oh my god that feels incredible..." Even gasped. "... where did you learn how to do this ?".

 

Previously any attempts at massage between them had soon been forgotten as lust had taken over quickly and they were soon lost in the complete bliss that always over whelmed them.  
This time Isak wanted it to be different, he changed hands and cradled Even`s head to find the same spot on the other side of his neck.

 

"I`ve been learning off the internet" Isak grinned to himself knowing how much Even would be appreciating his efforts.  
"You little sneak..." Even laughed. "...Isak you`re amazing, this feels so good"

The music changed to another soft and melodic tune as the massage continued. Softening the muscles down Even`s back as far as he could reach Isak pressed harder into his body and received moans changing between pleasure and slight pain. Isak was carefull not to be too harsh, he wanted this to be relaxing for Even although he did like the sounds his boyfriend was making under his touch.

Slipping his hands under the back of the vest top to touch Even`s shoulder blades, Isak`s fingers ran around the edge of the bone, he`d seen online how effective this movement could be and how it released tension across the back and shoulders. And from the continued sounds his boyfriend was making it was working.

 

Wetting his hands again Isak moved around the chair to face Even who looked up with a hazyness in his eyes before smiling and focusing on Isak standing before him.

"What now?" Even asked softly.

"Now the front" Isak replied as he pressed a knee between Even`s legs to encourage him to open them and stood in the space between as he did.

"You can take your top off" Isak grinned looking down at Even whilst he warmed more of the oil in his hands.

Pulling his top off swiftly Even dropped it to the floor beside him as Isak got a little closer. He rested his hands on Even`s shoulders and squeezed the muscles before circling his fingers over the skin beneath his collar bones.

Even watched intently as Isak worked on him. Isak had a small smile constantly on his lips but didn`t make eye contact. His eyes were fixed on his hands as they slid down the top of Even`s chest and as they slid slowly over his nipples making Even shudder.  
Leaning close and a little lower Isak continued to caress every part of Even`s torso, around his waist and across his belly before kneeling down between Even`s legs and running his fingers over the waist band of his trousers.

 

"Shit this is so hot Isak" Even moaned, his hands which had remained still now instinctively held Isak`s face.

"This is ment to be relaxing you not getting you horny" Isak replied finding his eyes.

"How can I not be, look at you..." Even`s thumb caressed the corner of Isak`s mouth and caught his bottom lip. "...you`re so beautiful ...and I want to see under this" Even tried to pull open the top of Isak`s robe but he moved back too quick.

"Not just yet" Isak replied with a grin.

"Shit does that mean there is a third part to the surprise?" Even beamed.

"Might be..." Isak smiled as he stroked the remaining oil down Even`s arms and pulled them back to his sides. "...and you`re not ment to be touching".  
Isak held Even`s wrists still on each side of the chair and looked up into his wide eyes. His thumbs stroked across the back of Even`s hands.

"Are you going to tie me up to keep me still?" Even asked seductivly.

"Not tonight..." Isak kissed his lips quickly as he stood up. "...but I think it`s time to take things up a level". 

Isak grinned as he moved back behind Even feeling his eyes on his every step back to the table. He wiped his hands on the hem of his robe before picking up his phone again.  
Selecting the next play list he put it down and returned to stand infront of Even, between his legs.

For a moment he looked deeply into his boyfriends eyes, holding all his attention and seeing the look of wonder of what was coming next.

Isak took hold of the belt tie on his robe and slowly pulled it undone. 

 

As the robe hit the floor so did Even`s jaw. 

Isak, his Isak was wearing short tight white hot pants and a baby pink crop top.

"Do you like it?" Isak grinned.

"Shit...yes...you look...so hot" Even exclaimed.

Isak stepped right up close and slid a hand into Even`s hair and caressed the back of his neck.

"Do you remember what it was you wished for the other week when we were talking about fantasies?"

Even thought back. "A ... lap dance?".

"A lap dance" Isak nodded.

 

Almost as if it was perfectly timed the music started to play as Isak began to swing his hips and wiggle his bum seductively in time to the beat  
to the music. He turned around and rolled his hips, his hands stroking over his bum and his thighs as he showed off all of himself to his captive  
audience. Even watched on with wide transfixed eyes.

Isak`s faced Even as his hands ran through his own hair messing it up a little before sliding from the back of his neck and down his chest, he scrunched the hem of his short top up a little as his hands swept over his tummy and down to his crotch.  
Facing away from Even one more time Isak wriggled his hips again, knowing how good his bum looked in the shorts he had chosen, and just how much Even would love it.

Turning back and getting closer, Isak straddled Even`s right leg and rubbed their thighs together as he twisted his hips lower and sat down on his leg.  
Isak hooked a hand around Even`s neck and lent back with his arm extended rolling his hips to slide against Even`s thigh.

Even, his eyes wider if that was possible and his lips parted caught in a mixed sensation of surprise and pure lust couldn`t resist a hand sliding up Isak`s thigh and squeezing as a wave tingled through his body.

"Isak..." He whispered, his breath all but taken away.

"No touching please" Isak smiled knowing how this was already effecting Even, and he had only just started. 

 

As he gently moved Even`s hand away and held it to the side Isak slid closer so his knee came into contact with Even`s crotch, rhythmically he rocked against it over and over. Even`s hands grabbed hold of the sides of the chair tightly, his knuckles turning white.  
Feeling a hardness growing beneath the material Isak glided his own crotch back and forth against Even`s thigh.

Even`s head fell back, his lips open as he let out a breathy moan feeling himself getting harder out of his control.

Isak stood back up, straddled over Even`s leg again and lent in close. He began to slide his lips against the exposed skin of Even`s neck and ghost the softest of kisses on him.  
"Fuck...Isak...." Even moaned deeply as he felt the continued trail around his neck and up to the sensitive spot behind his ear.

 

Isak moved again to stand between Even`s open legs, he started to twist infront of him, his hands pressing a tight grip into Even`s thighs as he lowered himself down before stroking trails up Even`s chest as he moved back up.

Even looked down at Isak`s hips as they swayed and rolled, the tightness of the white shorts doing nothing to hide the obvious shape of Isak`s own growing hard on.

"I want to touch you so badly" Even whined, trying so hard to keep still as Isak had instructed.

"Soon" Isak whispered. 

 

As the music changed to the next especially selected song Isak stood with his back towards Even now. He crouched down a little and lent back, supporting himself with an arm extended backwards around Even`s neck, the other hand gripping hard onto Evens thigh.  
Isak`s bum rested on Even`s crotch as he sat on his open legs and began to roll his hips in time to the music`s beat.  
The hardness he felt beneath him easily sliding against the light material covering his bum.

"Shit" Even gasped biting his lip as he felt his dick press between Isak`s cheeks but was prevented from going any deeper.  
The resistance to touch was beginning to fail him completely now. Isak`s hair was in his face, his warm neck close to Even`s mouth, his hand fisting a tight grip into Even`s hair.

Encouraging Even to close his legs a little Isak straddled both now and sat back against his body. His back still against Even`s chest, his arm around his neck now more relaxed and the movements against his dick now a slower caress.  
Isak looked back, his free hand cupped Even`s chin to pull him in, he lent back and captured Even`s thirsty lips in multiple kisses.

Even moaned again and again, his tongue desperately seeking out Isak`s, his hands fisting tightly at his sides now so desperate now to touch any part of his boyfriends body.

 

As the last song started to come to an end Isak pulled back form the kiss, he moved to the side and sat across both Even`s thighs on his lap. As one arm continued to hold on around Even`s shoulders he looked at his mans beautiful expression. Isak gently caressed the side of Even`s face and smiled before pressing a soft kiss to his full lips and stood up.

 

The room now quiet Even focused on Isak completely as he turned to face him again.

 

"Is that the end?" Even whispered.

"The end of the lap dance yes, but what happens next is up to you" Isak replied watching his gaze with a knowing smile.

Isak sat back down again straddling both Even`s thighs this time facing him.

"Up to me?" Even questioned his eyes sparkling in the soft light of the room.

"You are the birthday boy, tonight is all for you..." Isak replied his fingers drawing a random pattern across Even`s chest. "...what do you want me to do now?"

Even took a moment to collect his thoughts.

"Take your top off" He whispered.

"Don`t you like it?" Isak asked teasing.

"I`d like it more if it was on the floor next to mine" Even answered.

 

Isak took his top off and dropped it to the floor while Even`s eyes followed his every move, Isak shuffled a little closer.

"What next?" 

Even raised his eyebrows to the question that Isak already knew the answer to. Curling both arms around Even`s shoulders he lent in closer to his mouth.

"Tell me" He whispered.

 

"I want you..." Even breathed. "...want to be inside you ... to show you just how much you`re turning me on"

Isak looked down and slid a hand under the waistband of Even`s jogging bottoms making contact with Even`s dick.

"You`re not wearing any underwear" Isak grinned finding Even`s eyes again.

"You didn`t leave any out for me, and I`d hoped that ment I wouldn`t need any" Even answered with a cheeky grin.

"Thats true" Isak kissed Even softly as his hand began small strokes onto his hard dick.

"You`re killing me Isak" Even moaned trying to keep still.

 

"Touch me" Isak breathed into another kiss.

Even`s hands instanantly moved, one to Isak`s right hip, the other went straight to the back of his shorts, fingers sliding beneath the waist band to cup his bum cheeks before dipping between. Isak flinched and rolled his hips to encourage the touching. 

As he added another breathy kiss to Even`s open lips Isak felt Even`s finger tips make contact with his entrance and press a little bit inside.

"Make me ready..." Isak gasped gripping tighter onto Even and burying his face into his neck. The hand down Even`s trousers slid lower to touch all of his length and stroked again. "...make me ready to take all of you".

 

Even moaned loudly and taking some of the residue oil from his own skin moved it to Isak`s entrance. Parting the cheeks with one hand the other coated the oil before his finger slowly broke the surface and began to slowly slide inside.

Isak bucked his hips at the sentation, with one hand fisting in Even`s hair as he lent back and let go of his dick. As Even added a second finger Isak pressed down on them riding them a little now and just wanting all he could take.

"More" Isak breathed scratching at Even`s neck with his fingernails as his rough grip in Even`s hair continued.

"I`ll give you all of me" Even moaned pulling Isak closer and incerting finger number three.

Isak took them in and rolled his hips to rub their clothed dicks together sending jolts from his body into Even`s.

 

"Fuck ... Even I need you so much ... oh my god I want you ... just like this" Isak gasped an obvious sense of desperation in his voice.

"Stand up for me then baby" Even whispered his hands leaving the shorts to hold Isak`s waist and steady him as he climbed up from his lap. Even wasted no time in pulling the tight white material off Isak`s hips and carefully releasing his hard dick from it`s confinds.  
"So hard for me baby..." Even smiled pulling Isak down to kiss him as he stepped out of the shorts. "...take mine off too".

Isak pulled at the waist of Even`s joggers and with help from Even lifting his bum up off the chair they were soon sliding down his long legs. Isak sat back down on Even`s lap again and straddled his thighs. Even looked down as Isak held onto the joggers and pushed a hand into one of the side pockets.

"What is it"? Even asked looking down, his hands loosely holding Isak`s bare hips.

Isak held up a small packet of lube and grinned.

Even shook his head. "You`ve thought of everything tonight haven`t you"

 

Before Isak could answer Even`s mouth consumed his own and kissed him with so much want. Letting the trousers drop to the floor Isak opened the packet without looking and squeezed the contents into his palm.  
Even took his breath away as his kisses got harder and deeper, their tounges not so much dancing but batteling together for a dominance neither of them could win.

Isak`s moist hand met with Even`s skin, coating his length and feeling him flinch at the new touch on his now painfully hard dick.  
"Shit, I need you ... now" Even gasped gripping a tight hold on Isak`s bum.

 

Pulling back from the kisses and taking a breath Even lent back and watched as Isak raised up and placed himself over the head of his dick, one hand holding Even`s shoulder to steady himself the other reached behind and guided the wet head to his entrance, and as they always did at this moment their eyes locked onto to each others to watch the sparks in their eyes at the exact moment they became one.

 

Working slowly down onto Even`s dick Isak`s breath became shallower as he took the length inside and relished in seeing the faint smile that flickered across Even`s lips as he held still and watched Isak consume him.

"Ok?" Even whispered taking a hand to Isak`s face and stroking his cheek.

"Yes" Isak smiled and lent forward to bring their lips together again.

 

As their lips began to move so did their bodies.  
Isak moved himself up and down to take in and release Even`s dick from inside him. Even rolled his hips in time with Isak`s movements as  
his left hand returned to grip Isak`s hip, his right moved back to his bum, slipping his fingers between Isak`s cheeks to rub over the stretched entrance.  
"Fuck Isak, you`re so hot..." Even gasped between a kiss. "...I love it when you ride me".

Isak smiled into a quick kiss. "Ready to take things up another level ?"

 

Even watched as Isak changed position slightly and tucked his legs up to kneel either side of Even`s hips on the chair.

"I love it when you`re in charge too" Even breathed as his lips attacked Isak`s neck.

Isak`s eyes sparked as he continued to smile, he took a fresh hold onto Even with his arms around his shoulders, one hand gripping back into his hair.

"Hold my hips ... hold me tight" Isak requested.

 

Isak began to roll his hips, slowly at first and gathering speed as Even`s fingers gripped hard into his skin and as his dick throbbed from the new sensation against it.

"Fuck Isak ... that feels incredible" Even whimpered, his lips desperatley finding Isak`s again.

Isak moaned loudly and his fingers gripped hard onto Even`s neck as he angled himself and hit his prostate. His head fell against Even`s shoulder as his breathing increased.

"Do that again" Even whispered bringing a hand back to take hold of Isak`s dick and rub him hard.

Isak hit the same spot again this time sending twice the jolts through his body with the added pressure to his own dick.

"Even ... oh fuck".

 

Isak rolled his hips faster, rocking back and forth with Even`s dick staying deep inside him until their bodies closed together leaving no room for Even to continue stroking Isak, his hard dick now relishing the friction their conjoined skin gave him. Even`s arms circled Isak`s back, crossing over each other at his waist to pull him even closer.  
Isak`s did similar around Even`s neck holding him tight, as his head lent over his shoulder he panted and moaned into Even`s damp hair.

Their whole upper bodies were flush together and moving in perfect motion, the air surrounding them thick with gasps and moans of pleasure and surprise.

The movements between them now not sliding up and down or taking in and releasing, but jolting and rubbing and grinding.

 

Slowing a little Isak pulled back to see Even`s face and kissed him softly, Even noticed a slight grimaced look in his eyes.

"Baby ... are you ok?"

"Leg cramp" Isak replied quickly.

"What can I do ?" Even continued with concern on his face and a soothing stroke to Isak`s face.

Isak smiled at the tenderness. 

"Take me to bed".

 

Finding some new strength Even slid both hands under Isak`s bum and held tight as he pushed himself up from the chair. Isak instinctivly gripped his legs around Even`s waist as he carried him the couple of steps over to their bed.

Laying Isak down as carefully as he could to keep them joined together, Even knelt down on the bed and settled between Isak`s now wide open legs. He lent forwards resting on one hand and swept a strand of golden curls away from Isak`s temple with the other.

"Better?" He breathed with a kiss as he slowly began to move his hips.

"Yes ... oh god yes" 

 

Isak met Even`s kisses and matched them hungrily as his hips built up a steady rhythm and angled his dick to directly hit Isak`s prostate again.

Isak`s head pushed back into the pillow as he gasped out loud. Even kept their faces close attacking the hot skin around Isak`s neck each time Even ignighted a new spark inside him, kissing and licking anywhere he could. 

Even`s cheeks flushed as he continued thrust himself deep inside Isak, his dick was throbbing at the friction as Isak slowly rolled his hips in time with him.  
They were reaching their peak and Even knew that from the string of panting moans coming from Isak he was getting close.

"Come for me my baby" Even moaned deeply, his eyes fixed on Isak`s every expression.

"I`m not far off ..." Isak gasped, he gripped Even`s hips firmly as if to try and pull him in even deeper. "...take me birthday boy".

 

It wasn`t long before Isak was a breathless mess underneath Even as his come started to splatter up his chest.

"Oh my ... fuck" Isak closed his eyes as he wrythed about on the bed stroking himself until the last of his orgasam flowed.

 

Feeling Even move again inside him Isak opened his eyes to focus on him as he could tell he was close too. Even started to moan and mumble a string of incomprehensible words, gripping harder onto Isak`s body and panting into his skin.

Pushing deep into Isak a few more times took him right to the edge, Even pulled out quickly and released himself to mix with Isak`s across his panting chest.

Isak looked up and smiled as he put his hand on Even`s dick, their fingers entwined as they slowly stroked out the last of his orgasam together.

 

"Shit Even that was incredible" Isak sighed as he laid back into the pillows a tired smile playing around his lips.

"You`re incredible" Even replied siting back and giving Isak`s hip a squeeze.

Grabbing the toilet roll from next to the bed Even tore off a hand full and dropped the rest next to Isak`s side.

"Incredible but messy" Even winked wiping his and Isak`s dicks and then some of the splatters from Isak`s lower belly.

Isak grabbed a handfull of tissue himself and smiled.  
"Me messy?" Isak chuckled as he looked down to wipe his chest clean. "... that may be true but it`s your fault and you know it" Isak giggled.  
Isak threw the used tissue to Even who put them to one side as he climbed next to Isak pulling the duvet over them both.

 

Even pulled Isak into his arms and kissed his forehead.

"This is the best birthday eve ever..." His eyes sparkled. "...everything you`ve done tonight has been so amazing".

Isak stroked Even`s face and kissed his smiling lips.  
"You do so much for me every day, I love doing special things for you"

They lent together and kissed so softly and lovingly.

 

Pulling back Isak noticed the clock by the side of the bed.

"It`s gone midnight, it`s officially your birthday" Isak smiled, his hand holding Even`s face to stroke a thumb across his cheek.

"I can`t think of a better way for it to begin ..." Even smiled and stroked at Isak`s hair. "...I wouldn`t want to be anywhere else but here with you" 

"Happy birthday beautiful" Isak whispered before adding another soft kiss to Even`s wet lips.

"Thank you" Even replied with an equally quiet whisper.

 

"And as it`s now offificlly your birthday I`ve got something for you" Isak lent away and picked up a small blue velevt bag from off the floor next to the bed.

"We agreed no presents Isak..." Even sighed. "...the party is enough I told you that"  
Isak pulled himself up and handed Even the bag. "I didn`t buy it, I made it" He said proudly.

Even sat up next to Isak and smiled at him. "You made it?" he questioned.

"With a bit of help from Sana" Isak grinned and watched as Even opened the top of the bag.

Pulling out what was inside Even`s already smiling face lit up as he looked at the item in his hand, a blue and purple knotted thread bracelet.

"Isak it`s lovely..." Even gushed. "...and in my favourite colours too"

"Of course" Isak beamed as he took the bracelet, opened it and slid it over Even`s wrist before fastening it up.

"I love it" Even kissed Isak best he could with such a wide smile now on his lips. 

He twisted his arm back and forth to look at it more closely and to see how the colours seemed to shine in the light.

 

"What are these?" Even stopped as he noticed three small charms woven into the band on one side.

Isak shuffled a bit closer and took hold of Even`s wrist and pointed out each of the silver shapes in turn.

 

"The sun charm is because that is what you are to me, your smile is the warmth in my day and the light in my life"

Isak kept looking down because he knew that Even`s eyes would start filling up with tears and he wanted to get through the words he`d prepared.

"The moon charm is because of the brightness you bring to my nights, for all the tender moments and for falling asleep in your arms"

Even let out a whimper of emotion but knew he had let Isak finish without inturuption as hard as that was at that moment. He blinked back the tears that had started to fill his eyes.  
Isak continued, as his finger ran across the shape of the last charm.

"And the heart charm is here because it symbolises my own, I think my heart always belonged to you, I just had to wait a while to find you."

Isak finished but kept his eyes down to where his fingers ran over the bracelet trying to keep his composure. Even placed his free hand to Isak`s chin and lifted his face up to meet with his own to see tears forming there too.

"I`ll always keep your heart safe Isak" Even whispered, his voice cracking with emotion.

He pulled Isak into his chest and hugged him so tightly, their arms surrounding each other, their breaths moving in time and their heart beats singing in tune.

"Thank you" Even whispered into Isak`s neck before he slowly pulled back, taking his face in both his hands he kissed Isak so tenderly.

 

Isak smiled.

 

Laying back down and guiding Isak into his embrace Even moved their bodies together, Isak`s back pressing into Even`s chest, he sweept some curls back from the side of Isak`s face.

"I love you so much" Even sighed as he pressed a kiss to Isak`s skin and closed his hands together around his body.

 

Isak sighed with contentment, so happy and now feeling so sleepy. His hands held onto Even`s where they gripped across his chest.

 

"I love you too birthday boy".


End file.
